High School
by Pyro-Momo
Summary: High School is strange, filled with gays, straits, lesbos, and goths just to name a few. But when you go to Konoha Private, things just get stranger. Chapter 8 is UP and So is the rating. Rated for language, violence, and sexual content in later chapters.
1. Sweet Kiss

Hey, Sorry I haven't updated but I redid it and know I'm pretty sure the spelling and grammar is all good now. -crosses fingers-

Diclamer: Me does not own Naruto, Ifs me did well it would be hell.

* * *

**High School**

**Sweet Kiss  
**

"Sasuke-teme, get over here!" Naruto screamed at his boyfriend.

"What did I do this time?"

"You forgot to kiss me!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke disappeared and appeared right in front of Naruto. Sasuke placed his lips on Naruto's.

"Happy now?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah."

"Good." They were walking to good old Konoha Private School, which had K-12. Where you get graded on fighting, and schoolwork. Problem was they had horrible uniforms a white collared shirt with a pocket with the leaf symbol on it and a patch of their family's crest. They had a blue tie also with a leaf symbol on it. The pants were blue dress pant and were annoying. The gym clothes weren't much better, they were white shirts with the leaf symbol on it and blue shorts. Most of the guys wore their ties incorrectly, or didn't wear them at all. The teachers didn't care.

Naruto and Sasuke were holding hands when a couple walked up.

"Oi, Naruto, Sasuke show your gay pride elsewhere!!" the male said yelled.

"Just be quiet, Kiba!" Naruto, the loudest of the gay couple, yelled.

Kiba was walking with his girlfriend Hinata, and she blushed whenever Kiba said anything about 'gays.' She had been crushed when Naruto started going out with Sasuke, but strangely Sasuke's fan girls loved it!

"Hi N-Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun," Hinata was arm-in-arm with her boyfriend.

"Hey Hinata-chan," Naruto smiled. "Hn" was all that Sasuke said until Naruto stepped on his foot, and then he muttered some curse words and yelled at Naruto. "Sorry, we're working on his communication skills."

They finally got to Konoha Private School with minimal damage. Sasuke had bruises on his feet, Naruto had a bump on his head, and Kiba had bruises all over his body from when Naruto and Sasuke ganged up on him for another joke about gays. They met some friends in the courtyard that had trees and tables, but really looked like a forest.

"Dude, can you get to school with out beating each other up?" Chouji, another one of their friends asked.

"I d-don't think s-so Chouji-kun."

"You guys are troublesome," Shikamaru whined, though no one paid attention to him. Naruto and Sasuke were too busy sucking faces, Kiba was showing Hinata how he had snuck in Akamaru again. Chouji, of course, was stuffing his face. "Whatever."

**BUZZ!!**

The first bell rang and everyone in the courtyard ran to their lockers. This was a fiasco, to say the least. Everyone that was outside ran inside and the nerds ran to the classrooms for cover.

**BUZZ!! **

The second bell rang saying that everyone should be in their appropriate homeroom, but the freshman's homeroom teacher was always late so the freshmen just walked around until 20 minutes after when they knew the teacher would be in. Even knowing that Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke always got to home room before the third bell rang.

**BUZZ!!**

Speaking of third bell, that was the late bell, and if someone didn't get their before then they were considered tardy.

**20 minutes later:**

"Hello homeroom-" Kakashi said but was cut off by the bell. _'Damn I hate classes, especially when my student's don't care.'_

**BUZZ!!**

This bell ended homeroom. And any other activity people were doing to skip said class.

"Okay bye," Kakashi said and everyone ran out of the room, except Naruto, Sasuke (who were snogging), and Sakura, who had the next class with him.

* * *

Hey again. You know what to do, I like constructive criticism thank you. Momo 


	2. Bells

Yesh it's short get over it.

Disclaimer: Momo deosn't own Naru, If she did the sky would fall.

* * *

**High School**

**Bells**

"Naruto, Sasuke no matter how much gay pride I have, could you please stop sucking faces?" Kakashi, the Science teacher said.

"Chill," Sasuke said through his kissing Naruto.

"Yeah, chill," Sakura sighed looking at the couple dreamily, she loved yaoi.

"Disrespectful, Unreliable, Da--" Kakashi started to curse but again was covered by the bell.

**BUZZ!!**

The bell told students to be in first period. Students filled in the class room and did the same routine, sat down, ignore teacher babble on about Sasuke and Naruto's dating, and then finally get to class work forty-five minutes until the next bell rang.

Today the Science class was learning about the properties of water. Something they would need if they ever went into ninja specialties.

"Sensei! There's only five minutes in class," A teacher's pet said, her name was Kiari or something.

"Right, Talk quietly, no kissing, no gay-ing, and we will continue tomorrow," Kakashi said, and got into his books. Sasuke and Naruto were offended by Kakashi's comment, so they screamed at the same time, "BUT YOUR GAY!!!"

"Naruto, Sasuke I am not 'gay' I have a girlfriend," Kakashi yelled.

"Yeah, one that's at least ten years older than you!"

"You F--" Kakashi started to say but, unfortunately the bell interrupted him again. _'Damn bell'_

**BUZZ!!**

"Finally, we're out of here, Naruto-kun hold my hand," Sasuke said walking out of the classroom. This was a fun game they liked to play on the fan girls. Act cute, they follow, they are late to class.

"Right Sasuke-kun," Naruto ran up to his boyfriend and they laced fingers. Thousands of fan girls trailed after them wanting more.

"Buzz off, you'll be late for class."

Their next class was Gym with Anko, Kakashi's girlfriend. They hated gym because Anko is so energetic, and lame. They also hated the gym clothes. Naruto and Sasuke went into the locker room where the fan girls couldn't get them. Naruto unbuttoned his shirt and Sasuke did the same. Sasuke, well let's just say got enticed by the locker room and started to snog Naruto. "S-Stop, We'll do this later." Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked, "Heh, Right."

They finished getting into their gym clothes and headed to the gym, their hands laced. Poor fan girls.

* * *

You know what to do. 


	3. Reason

Hello It's longer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... no matter how much I beg.

* * *

**High School**

**Reason**

The thing you have to know about Naruto and Sasuke is that they can't be separated. Ever since _then_ that is.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Naruto is at Konoha Private second grade class, his uniform not fitting right.**_

_**Naruto had few friends and the ones he did have were never in his class. And then there was Sasuke, his enemy, he was always in his class. Naruto had just chalked it up to bad luck and left it at that. **_

_**Then, one day Sasuke wasn't in school. He never missed a day, Naruto noticed he was gone and asked his sensei, Iruka, "Where's Sasuke-san?"**_

_**Iruka avoided the question by saying something about ramen and the next day Sasuke was in class, Naruto dropped the subject. **_

_**Naruto hated Recess. His friends were never there, or they avoided him. Naruto usually just walked around the school aimlessly. Naruto was completing this daily task when he came upon a crying Sasuke. "Sasuke-san, are you okay?" In Kindergarten they were taught to be nice, after a girl, Hiyaki, tripped and fell while the other kids laughed.**_

"_**Just fine," the crying boy sneered.**_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**Dumbo, do you think so? I'm here crying because Caa-san and Outo-san died in a car accident, says my brother, but he had blood on him when I got home and I don't believe him, and you ask me if I'm 'okay? Well, obviously the answer is No!"**_

_**Naruto fought the impulse to hug the raven haired boy, but he hugged him and way, thinking 'He's just like me.'**_

"_**What are you doing? Get off me!" Sasuke screamed.**_

"_**Shut up, I'm hugging you." Sasuke was quiet and let the boy hug him. **_

"_**Done yet?" after about a minute Sasuke's leg was falling asleep.**_

"_**Yeah, actually we should be getting back, recess is almost over," said the hugger. As he got up he offered his hand to Sasuke. He took it and that's how they walked back to school, arm-in-arm. Sasuke was still whipping his tears when they got to the building. Iruka was out side and they noticed that no one else was.**_

"_**NARUTO!! SASUKE!! Where were you?" said the frantic teacher.**_

"_**Heh, I found Sasuke-san here crying," Naruto said trying to make up and excuse.**_

"_**I wasn't crying,"**_

"_**Yes you were" and "No I wasn't" were heard as the teacher pushed the kids into class.**_

_**End Flashback**_

That was how the Uchiha and the Uzamaki became friends. Eventually they noticed, little by little, that they liked each other more that friends; they would give up their lives if it meant the other lived.

Naruto silently laughed as he ran around the gym, something Anko made the kids do before class started.

"What?" His boyfriend asked beside him.

"Nothing," Sasuke shot him a look that said 'Yeah right.' "Okay, I was thinking about the day was became friends."

"Not the day you asked me out? You were so cute."

_**Flashback:**_

_**Konoha Private Middle School, two best friends are talking in the hall way.**_

"_**Sasuke, I think I, um…" A yellowed haired boy said.**_

"_**I-- what, we're almost late," Sasuke said looking at his watch.**_

"_**I-think-I-like-you," Naruto said talking to fast.**_

"_**What was that?" **_

"_**I THINK I LIKE YOU!!" Naruto screamed a little too loud.**_

"_**Really? Then kiss me," they now had an audience. Naruto leaned in and kissed his best friend. What Naruto was surprised about was that Sasuke kissed back, they were officially dating now. "Let's go out on Friday," Sasuke said catching his breath.**_

"_**Right."**_

_**End Flashback.**_

"Great, I was trying to forget that!" Naruto bonked his boyfriend in the head.

"I know, why do you think I brought that up?" they were now doing stretches 'to loosen their muscles' as Anko said. When Anko said that a student, Keiji, yelled "I'd rather loosen your pants!" Anko walked over and made sure the boy did 300 push-ups and five laps around the room.

* * *

No flamers I had a scary encounter with one the other day. 


	4. Love and Horrors of Math Class

Hey there ummm... exactly it's late kindof.

Disclaimer: I have no claim to Naruto If I did Sakura would be the first to go.

* * *

**High School**

**The Love and Horrors of Math Class**

_**Sakura POV:**_

I was the smartest girl, especially in math; I was already in second year math. Unfortunately that boring-ass Shikamaru was too. I hated him, but we walked together anyway. When we got to math I was immediately greeted by my boyfriend, Rock Lee.

He immediately ran up and hugged me. I was a little surprised but hugged back. "Lee-kun, I didn't know you were in my class!!" I was so happy.

"Yeah, guess who's teaching the class?"

"I dunno, who?" We always played this game, even though I knew who we had.

"Gai-sensei!" I giggled as Lee-kun mentioned his favorite teacher.

"That's wonderful," I hugged him again.

"GET A ROOM!" the lazy-ass Shikamaru faked puking to add to the effect.

"At least my boyfriend doesn't go to Suna!" I stuck my tongue out at him. Suna Private was our rivals, and he was dating the principle's daughter. '_Despicable, way to go Sakura, that's right go insult the bastard!!' _Inner Sakura said.

"Shut up, at least I--" Shikamaru said but the teacher came in.

"Class, today we are learning about the youthfulness of the youthful Algebra II!" he said.

'_What's so youthful about Algebra II? Huh? Huh? No, answer, I thought so,' _'Inner Sakura is on roll today' I though to myself.

Gai-sensei went on about 'the youthfulness of math' and Lee-kun was hanging on every word.

Math class went along this way until the end.

_**Naruto POV:**_

After gym with my boyfriend I had remedial math. I'm not the smartest person on the world and neither are Kiba and Chouji, who were in my class too. Worse thing was it was taught by Iruka, my grade school teacher!

"Iruka-sensei, can we get this class over with soon?" the dog boy asked.

"What do you need to do; I was expecting Naruto to ask."

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"It means what it means Naruto," Kiba smiled at me. I was confused at this question and sat down dazed. "I knew that would get you."

"HEY!!"

"Just be quiet, Chouji stop eating in my class!" The teacher was getting mad and he was determined to teach the remedials something today.

"What ever," the class settled down and finally paid attention.

_**Sasuke POV:**_

Math Class sucks. That's all I have to say. I have Ino and Shino hitting on me and then that weird Hinata girl was in my class too. Ya know the one who liked Naruto but is going out with Kiba? Worse thing is, my brother is my teacher and he also hits on Naruto!

"Sasuke-kun, when are you going to bring home Naruto again?" Itachi said with drool hanging out his mouth. This of course perked the ears of EVERY girl in the class.

"When you stop hitting on him!!" Sasuke yelled.

"Come on, you know you got your gay genes from me," Itachi smiled, he loved making his brother's life miserable.

"Don't you and your polished nails have a class to teach?" Sasuke retorted.

"Yes sensei please return to teaching," that kiss up Kairi said.

"Right, now, take out your Geometry books."

* * *

Have fun reviewing! 


	5. The Graces Of Lunch

New chappie. Lunch... I love that one.

Disclaimer: I've never owned Naruto and never shall, unless I use Macdonalds to take over the world...

* * *

**High School**

**The Graces of Lunch**

The next to periods, History and Language went by fast, they were taught by Kurenai and Azuma (who everyone knew they liked each other but they were either too proud or too stupid to notice!) They actually taught so, Naruto and Sasuke didn't have any time to kiss in these classes.

Next was lunch, the most feared subject. And surprisingly the most enjoyed.

"Sasuke-teme, are your fan girls going to follow us ALL day?" the blondy whined at his boyfriend.

"You dope, I don't control them." They walked to the table where they always sat and started talking to Kiba, Shino was there, too, just staring at Sasuke, and it freaked him out. "Naruto, Shino's staring at me!!" Sasuke said playing the 'scared girlfriend.' He loved to mess with the fan girls, but today Naruto wasn't going along with it.

"Shino, I'll kill you if you look at my boyfriend like that again." Naruto said monotoned, not looking up from his lunch that seemed to be moving.

"Kiba-kun how was Gym?" Hinata came walking over.

"Fine," Kiba pulled his girlfriend into a kiss.

"BARK!" Akamaru said getting squeezed in.

"Sorry, buddy, but she's my girlfriend."

A table away was the fan girls sighing about the fact that it wasn't Naruto and Sasuke who kissed.

"AAHHH!!" the blonde haired boy screamed, backing up from the table.

"What, what is it?" His boyfriend looked into his eyes.

"The meatloaf, it just moved!"

"Really, will a kiss make it better?"

"No, but I wouldn't mind one."

"Okay," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, and then kissed him, for the, what was it, tenth time that day?

A squeel was heard from the fan girl table.

"Please show you gay pride elsewhere. I repeat please show your gay pride elsewhere," Ten Ten said as she walked up to the table with Neji, Sakura, and Lee.

Everyone at the high school section of Konoha Private ate lunch together. Same with Middle Schoolers and Elementary kids, which shows you how many students go to Konoha Private.

"Shut up Ten Ten," Sasuke glared at the girl, all she did was smile.

"Don't eat it!!!" Naruto said as Kiba was taking a bite from the so called 'moving' meatloaf.

"Shut it Baka," this was the most used of Naruto's nicknames which included, baka, dope, and Naru-chan (only used by Itachi and Sasuke.) Kiba bravely gulped down the disgusting meatloaf.

"That is why I let Ten Ten bring me lunch," Neji said haughtily.

"I would let Sasuke cook for me but, I wouldn't dare try h--"

"Say another word and I WILL make you lunch and force you to eat it." With a 'meep' Naruto was quiet.

"Guess who I'm fighting in the next Exam this afternoon!" Lee suddenly jumped up trying to change the subject.

"Who, Lee-kun?" The pink haired girl next to him asked.

"Hyuga Neji," The ecstatic boy said.

"Is this true Neji-kun?" Ten Ten asked the semi-emo boy next to her.

"Yes," He sighed.

"You know who you're fighting?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, if you hadn't been doodling 'Naruto Uchiha' and 'Sasuke Uzumaki' then you would've known, too." Chouji said munching on chips. He, Ino, and Shikamaru had joined the group when Lee had told everyone that he was fighting Neji.

**BUZZ!!**

The bell went off and everyone found their correct Sensei for their next Class.

* * *

Sh... tell no one of my plan! and Review please. 


	6. Fights

Here, I don't feel like disclaiming so... Naru and Sasu are doing it for me!

Disclaimer:**  
Naru: **Momo has never ever EVER  
**Sasu: **thought of owning Naruto.  
**Me: **Except for th---  
Sasu and Naru ambush me **  
Both:** We apologize for the disturbance, so on with the story!

* * *

**High School**

**Fights**

Fighting in school is usually banned. At Konoha Private the other half of the day after lunch is dedicated to ONLY fighting. Once every two weeks they get a visit from Suna Private. When they come over… It's basically an all out war. Unfortunately this was one of the weeks they did come over. In Elementary you would just socialized with the Suna's. Middle schoolers would watch the other Suna's fight with themselves, and Konoha would fight each other. High School, it was different. The Suna's would fight against Konoha's and sometimes Konoha would fight themselves.

Shikamaru loved that he could see his girlfriend more then on the weekends. Everyone else hated it. They thought the Suna's thought them as to high and mighty and would not lose to them.

If Naruto was listening yesterday, he would have heard he was fighting a Suna kid named Tsutena Yuko. Sasuke was fighting Gaara's Brother Kankuro. Gaara was fighting; well, no one knew who he was fighting, just some random bloke. Sakura was training to be a medic so she was among the nurses that the principle, Tsunande, hired.

"Sakura, go to the nurses' stand, Sasuke prepare for your match with puppet man, and Naruto your match with the Yuko girl is next," the sensei, Kakashi said.

"I have to fight a girl?" the blonde haired boy complained as Sasuke went to change from his school uniform, and Sakura went over to the nurses' stand and got on the white uniform they had to where.

"Yes, weren't you listening yesterday?" Naruto smiled and laughed nervously, he then ran to the changing room and got on an orange jersey tank top, with the swirl thing on the back and white mesh shorts.

Sasuke also, had a matching new outfit. It was a dark blue jersey tank top, with the Uchiha symbol on the back and white mesh shorts.

"**UZAMAKI NARUTO V.S. TSUTENA YUKO" **blared across the speakers.

"Shit," the competitors said at the same time, they were both late.

Tsutena Yuko was a nice looking girl. She had white hair to her shoulders and slightly longer bangs. Her outfit was a black tank top that ended showing the midriff with a fish net t-shirt over it, she had a black skirt that went down to her shins and had a tear that went up to her thighs. This was attracting Naruto's straight side.

"Ready, Begin"

Naruto and Yuko began.

* * *

I swear I'll get you the next time you try to ambush me! Now If anyone has any Ideas I'd like them very much. 


	7. Insanity

I am proud It's longer than the other chapters!!! And I actually updated since 7 months I think. Well, it started with a flame and then I told my friends and they were like I wanna read it and I said it wasn't finished and well... it brought me here. But I'd like to thank my friend Kata-chan for pushing me to do this.

Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto... Or Transformers No matter how much I dream it to be so.

* * *

**High School**

**Insanity**

"If you think you can beat me, you're wrong," the girl said flipping her white hair.

"I'll beat you! Believe it!" **(A/N I just HAD to put that in here)**

"Right, we'll see," Yuko did a couple of hand signs and the black and white bracelets that adorned her right arm became sharp as hell. She took off one and shot it at Naruto. "Bracelet Shuriken!"

"Ahhhh!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out of the way. "What was that? Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Good, good, good, I know a lot about you Naruto." He blushed at this. "You use that very often, or so my boyfriend tells me. So, I have prepared for this. Desert Prison: Legs!" **(A/N: Yeah, I tried to find a jutsu that wound only bind his feet with sand but couldn't so I Improvised!)**

Sand began creep up Naruto's leg and pulled down all the clones. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and sounds of something being thrown and metal clanking together was heard. Eventually the cloud of dust shifted away and the scene was bloody.

The field was scattered with bracelets, and kunai alike. A boy was standing in the middle clutching his arm, and a girl was on one knee holding her arm, blood seeping through her fingers. The boy had cuts all across his face and down his arms. The girl was no better; she had a deep cut in her left arm and one on her knee. She was losing too much blood, too fast. Yuko was dizzy and she was blacking out. The girl blinked a few times and struggled to get up. She gave up and started to emit green chakra from her fingers.

"Y-you're a healer?" the other figure asked.

"Yes."

"Then shouldn't you be with the nurses?"

"No."

"Why not? You seem an excellent nurse."

"I will NEVER be a medic! NO MATTER WHO PUSHES ME!" The girl screamed she was almost to tears and it was clear that her mental stability was questionable, to say the least. Naruto backed away as her comrades ran over to her, feeling shitty. Or was that guilt. He just wished that one of them would throw him a dirty look, maybe then he would know. They didn't, they didn't even have a pity look for him, and they were either helping calm the girl down or being completely oblivious. He hated that. But fortunately a hand on his shoulder brought him out of his sulking.

"Don't stare, it's not nice," Naruto welcomed this new voice and turned around to see his boyfriend staring at him.

"I know I just feel… well I don't know what I feel exactly."

"It's probably pity, worry, guilt, and surprise. That's what I feel when Nii-san comes home drunk and raving." Just then something clicked in Naruto's brain. _'She had said 'boyfriend' and how her 'boyfriend' knew about me… I'm not sure but I'm worried that he might know something more than just meets the eyes.'_** (A/N: Sorry for the whole 'Transformers' line.)** Naruto then felt eyes burning into his back. He turned around to see Gaara glare at him. Yeah Naruto had done some things to piss him of in the past, you know practical jokes, you know stuff like that but Gaara had NEVER glared at him with so much killing intensity.

"GAARA!" Naruto yelled. "What do you want?"

"An apology."

'For what? I don't remember any practical joke this time!" They were now in each other's faces.

"For Yuko, I will not have my girlfriend treated thusly!"

"If you th—Wait Girlfriend? The all exclusive loner Gaara has a girlfriend?"

"Yes and now she's over there losing sanity while you and your boyfriend talk!"

"What did I do? I wasn't informed of her mental stability and what would set it off."

Gaara sighed, "If you knew you would have gone easy, she didn't want that."

"Fine I'll apologize." Naruto Left with a huff, yet slightly taken aback when Gaara implied that he would of gone easy—he'd NEVER do that!

"Yuko?" Naruto asked the disoriented girl. Her response was to look at him, or well he assumed his direction. "Um… sorry for saying what I did… I shouldn't have questioned your decision."

The girl looked up at him with her silver eyes, "Apology accepted." He could see that her sanity was returning and he felt the guilt lift off his shoulders.

"So, are you done being straight cuz I need a good luck kiss."

Naruto looked at his boyfriend and breathe in his scent. That was the one thing he hated about fighting, he couldn't smell Sasuke on him, just the sweat. "Yeah," the boy finally said and his lips soon found their place, on Sasuke's.

They parted only when they heard his name called out along with Kankuro's.

"Ready to fight?" Sasuke smirked.

"You bet."

The caller coughed and the told them to begin.

Sasuke loved to fight—it gave a reason for his insanity to break loose.

* * *

See-- there WAS transformers. Kind of. and tell me: Should I finish here or what? Can I get some help here? Cuz I liked the ending it was cool and mysterious. Also should I up the rating?  



	8. Sex Talk

Okay, New new new... I upped the rating because I plan on putting in some lemon... Of course if you don't want me to I don't have to. But personally I REEEEAAAALLLYYY want to try my luck at it. Now to the disclaimers.

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Naruto and if you haven't already figured it out you're not that smart are you?

* * *

**High School**

**Sex Talk**

His blood was pumping; he could feel his heart beat, everywhere. His sweat was pouring and his shirt already had too many tears to be considered 'dress code appropriate.' It was going to end soon, the other guy had as many, or more, injuries. They were both seconds away from collapsing, the only question was—who would strike first?

Sasuke had already used up his 2-use limit on Chidori and Kankuro's puppets had been destroyed by them. It was just hand-to-hand now. This wouldn't have been a problem for Sasuke if his Chakra and strength wasn't so depleted. He could tell Kankuro was tired and all it took was for one of them to fall down. Unfortunately neither would give up that easily.

"So do ya think they're going to kill each other?" The girl's voice startled Naruto. He turned around to find Yuko.

"Nah! Sasuke's gonna with hands down."

"Do you always side with your boyfriend?"

"Yes, because I believe in him. Plus if I don't the sex is bad."

"Ahh… I see. Well I'm pretty sure you'll have great sex tonight."

"Why?"

"Because angry sex is the best!" Yuko turned around at that and ran before Naruto could fully understand what she had said.

"HEY!" He turned around as well and chased after her.

Unfortunately for Naruto, she had hidden behind he boyfriend. She stuck her tongue out at him when he got close.

"Excuse me Gaara but you're protecting a felon."

Gaara sighed, "What did you do _this_ time Yuko?"

"Nothin' just told him that angry sex was good sex!"

"And in the context of which we were speaking she said that Sasuke was gonna lose."

"Can we not act like children?"

"No," Both said at the same time.

"Then I have nothing further to say. I'll just stay clear of your bickering. And try not to kill each other please."

"**WINNER: UCHIHA SASUKE" **was blared out on the speakers.

"YUKO!!! You made me miss Sasuke's fight!"

"Who cares? It was going slow any way."

"So… what are we talking about?" A figure came up and put his arms around Naruto's neck.

"Sasuke, we are fighting about how Yuko here made me miss your fight."

"Oh, well it wasn't that exciting. I basically stood there having a staring contest with him until I got bored and hit him with a kunai."

"Aww… and here I was hoping you'd get mad at him so you'd have angry sex." Yuko whined.

"Why?" The couple asked.

"Cuz, I'm an outstanding citizen!" Yuko smiled at them.

"And you and Gaara are going out how? You two are polar opposites."

"Exactly, Opposites attract. Plus I like rough sex, and he knows how to give it."

The couple was stunned into quietness. Gaara had noticed that they seemed not to be fighting any more so he came and said hello to his girlfriend.

"Yuko when can we have sex again?"

"Is that your version of saying 'hello how are you?' Cuz usually we just expect a kiss," the Uchiha asked.

"That's none of you're business." Gaara said. "So? When?"

"Umm… tonight?"

"Good answer."

"CAN YOU PLEASE NOT DISCUSS YOUR SEX LIFE IN FRONT OF ME???"

"Somebody's not getting it enough," Yuko giggled.

"I think we should have a double date," the blonde one said.

"HOW THE HELL IS THAT RELEVANT??"

"And usually I'm the loud one. And it's totally relevant we're talking about our relationships aren't we?"

Yuko turned to her boyfriend and whispered, "You wanna go?"

"But… the sex!!!"

"After… So, that's a yes." Yuko agreed for her boyfriend. She turned back to the bickering gay couple and coughed for their attention, unfortunately, for them, they didn't hear so she bonked them both on the head; this finally caught their attention. "Now, as I was saying, we'd love to go on a double date with you."

"Okay… how about Ichiraku's at 7?"

"Why not?" Yuko said and Gaara just grunted something incoherent.

"Okay, we'll meet you there and we'll talk and do other crap," the blond one said.

"But one Condition:" Sasuke said. "No Sex Talk" Yuko said this part along with Sasuke. "H-how?"

"Cuz Like I said you're not getting it enough and when boys don't they're easy to read. That or you're always the bottom. Which explains why you're acting all PMS-y."

"I'm NOT—" but Sasuke was cut off as Yuko ran away from him. He, of course, ran after her again.

"What is it with you guys and chasing my girl?"

"What is it with 'you're girl' being so annoying?"

This resulted in Gaara threatening to rip out Naruto's throat and give it to Sasuke as a present.

Sasuke and Yuko on the other hand were still chasing each other which ended up ruining Neji and Lee's fight. Which, and Lee won't admit it, Neji was winning.

They called off all other fights because it seemed as though they wouldn't stop for a long time. This was true. And if some body didn't stop them they never would. This is where Kakashi came in.

While Kakashi pulled Sasuke out of the chase he was heard mumbling something about 'talking Sex' or was it 'the sex talk' or well it was something along those lines. And while Naruto was picked up he was mumbling about protecting his throat. _'I don't get paid enough for this,'_ was what Kakashi thought while dragging his students out of the gym.

* * *

End. I really hoped you liked it, and I don't know where my inspiration for this came from... I think from the many lemon Draco Ginny but that's totally besides the point. 

You know what to do. --Momo


End file.
